I. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to devices for aiding in donning garments. More particularly, the present invention provides an adjustable device for aiding in donning garments. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns devices in assisting in the donning of socks by the user.
II. Prior Art:
The problem of donning articles of clothing, such as socks and gloves, particularly for those people that are missing a hand, can be daunting. The process of stretching open a stocking, a mitten or a glove and pulling it onto an appendage is nearly an impossibility for a person who is missing a hand.
Many devices have been devised to aid people with the task of putting on stockings or hosiery, including the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,783 to Hunter. Hunter teaches a device having first and second horseshoe-shaped elements and a compressible handle mounted to an extended hollow tube. The user attaches a stocking to the first horseshoe-shaped member and then presses the handle portion, engaging the two horseshoe-shaped members so as to hold the stocking in place. Use of this device is awkward and difficult for someone who is missing a hand. Additionally, this device fails to accommodate different size appendages. In essence, a person with a large calf muscle may not be able to use this device to place a sock over their foot and leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,988, issued Jul. 24, 1990 to Doorenbos teaches a device which aids a person in putting on elastic hose. This device is quite intricate and is not designed for use by someone having only one hand. Additionally, this device is not particularly adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,154, issued Jan. 21, 1992 to French discloses an apparatus for assisting an individual in donning hosiery. The apparatus includes a base member operatively attached to a three-legged hosiery support unit having two angled side supporting members and an angled rear support member which retains and expands the opening of an article of hosiery to accept the insertion of a user's foot. The three members of this apparatus are permanently attached to the base and are not adjustable. Therefore, this device is limited in its utility because people with large limbs are not able to use it to don hosiery, let alone other garments, such as mittens or gloves.
None of the devices of the prior art aid in the donning of different size garments with the use of only one hand. Additionally, no device cited in the prior art is substantially adjustable. It is to the solution of these problems which the present invention is directed.